


How To Train Your Dragon: The Valiant Victory Of Good Over Evil

by Carliro



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Evil, F/M, Fascism, Good, M/M, Morality, Other, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the second movie, Hiccup rules Berk with an iron fist, but Astrid is going to stop him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Train Your Dragon: The Valiant Victory Of Good Over Evil

Hiccup was very glad and mad. He was now the King of Berk, because his hatefully clinically stupidity father had perished by means of apotropaic disdain of the Drago. Now all of Berk is under his fascistic iron hand, and he can do his devil wishes. He was sitting in his throne, littered with skulls of political rivals and dissenters, masturbating his filthy decadence of penis of tumorous excellency and putrid necrosis cum pus. Toothless the demon dragon of nigerian pelt much agreed, he was now free to cause chaos and misguidance amidst the populace. He was chewing on Snotlout's skull, his retractable teeth penetrating the skull holes with much pleasure like a shark upon disdainful beach predation sea lions of prolapsy anal cavities of despise.

 

"Oh yes my neo-francoist regime is much satisfatory to the cravings of my figurative endometrium of greed and ignorance!" moaned Hiccup with hatred and pleasure, stroking his penis with much duty to the carnal whims of a dead heart of darkness and solipsism.

 

"Indeed my son, your domain shall extend beyond eons of palaeokhemetic ardour and obscene madness of the soul!" moaned Valka from behind the door.

 

She then entered the room. She had now decided to dress like a granola girl, she now had had huge hipster glasses, a purple leather jacket, black jeans with white accents, a black leather bra, a black Bjork t-shirt that said "DIE CISHETS" in elder futhark runes, bright red high heels with younger futhark runes saying "FUCK GENDER TRAITORS", a black leather belt made from corporation foreskins, a cyan leather handbag full of Hot Topic cosmetics and plushies, pink lipstick, green eyeshadow and sparkly make up. She had tons of granola cereal everywhere, and because she didn't take baths anymore they had grown in luxurious vegetation in her armpits and vagina, where the sweat, bacteria and fungi mats, insects and their dead bodies and shit had created the perfect soil, allowing plants to grow with vigor and strength. Hiccup much disliked, his motherly instincts had destroyed his penile desire to erect, and seeing Valka's vegetated, ripped open womb made him vomit a foul mixture of fascistic stomachal contents: soy beans, corn bread, peanut butter sandwiches, pig's veins, lettuces grown from the violated corpses of women, elephant seal scrotums, salinated and brined little girl's hymens, aborted fetus eyes, children's skin, fermented dog teats and tomatoes.

 

"MOTHER! YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY WILL TO GRACIOUSLY EJACULATE A ROPE OF WATERY SEED UPON THE CONFINES OF INFINITY! YOU ARE GUILTY OF TREACHERY AND DEATH!!!!"

 

"Hiccup, you know sexual activities are unhealthy! You shall grow demons from your sperm that shall violate little boys' insipid arses!"

 

"I know Mother, that is the plan" smiled Hiccup devilfully, flickering his tongue like an evil reticulated python of vomeronasal ambitions.

 

"Oh. Carry on, then."

 

Just then the walls burst open and a beam of glory and hope shined on that wful dark place........................................ASTRID!!!!

 

"Hiccup, your crimes and tyranny have come to an end!" she said goodly, waving her sword like a true hero.

 

"Yes Hiccup, you will pay for your crimes!" said Ruffnut, putting Tuffnut's decapitated head in her uterus.

 

"Ah, that is what you think, you mouldy sluts!" cockled Hiccup evilly like a constipated jaguar bursted open by pleiades of hatred and calamity, "I shall rain upon you a fate as terrible and evil as the redlit sunset upon barren shores of desolation! Toothless, seize them!"

 

Toothless much agreed, he roared an eldritch laughter of obscenities and cancerous intent of woe, and lightning came all over the room. Astrid valiantly deflected every bolt with her mighty sword, while Ruffnut used her newfound dragon magic to store them in her vagina. Her clitoris was modified into a metallic rod of copper, so the electricity was redirected forward, shooting powerful bolts of energy back at Hiccup's arse!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY WENCH WHY YOU DO THAT!?" he cried in much hateful dolor, his carnicerous ring of purity was now blackened to a crisp and bleeding boiling black blood that tainted his panties like diarrhea, setting them on fire, "YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!!!!"

 

He then threw the burning panties at Ruffnut's head, which set her hair on flames. She became completly bald, then her scalp began to bubble and blacken, then her brain heated up from all the preassure and violently exploded, leaving her eye sockets as boiling cerebral magma. It fell on Toothless, melting off his wing membranes as bloody paste, making venemous decay gases enter his pneumatic foramina in his wing bones, inciting a mass necrosis across his entire body's tissues. Within a few minutes, most of Toothless's body entered in a vicious state of decay, corroding his flesh and making him look like a dysentery zombie. His neocortex was severely damaged, so he lost control of his bowels and defecated putrid gobs of avian cholera guano shit, spreading the necrosis further as most of it entered through holes in the infected tissue into the bloody stream. His eyes basically oozed off, too structurally weak, and he moaned in vicious agony as the mass decay brought him to a horrendously painful demise. A few minutes more, and what remained off his flesh melted off in a blackened paste, leaving behind a pure calcium skeleton. Toothless the hateful reptile abomination was no more.

 

"Hiccup, your sole enforcer of your will has perished!" said Astrid wisely, "Surrender now, for you no longer have rights to your neo-mussolinist throne!"

 

"Never, I shall never surrender to a cum slut woman LIKE YOU!!!!!"

 

His penis then erected to rape, and he jumped at Astrid! Thankfully, she righteously kicked him in the gonads, making him ejaculate rotten, yellowish ropes of cum into the earth, spawning forth ten thousand demons.

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA look how you have shitten yourself Astrid! Now I have an invincible ARMY to rape and defile all those who oppose me, starting by YOU!"

 

But Astrid had a righteous and very clever plan:

 

"Demons, Hiccup over there has spawned you! Is he not your god? Then against him you must rebel!"

 

The demons gasped in SHOCK, and then they turned towards Hiccup, full of miltonian anger. Hiccup tried to protest, but the demons grabbed him by his arms and legs and introducted their cocks in his ass, mouth, ears and nostrils, and began to gangbang him with much pleasure, tripple penetrating him in each one of these holes, and then more. Valka was much astonished at the creativity of Astrid, and walked to her.

 

"Astrid, you have proven yourself to be a true leader and a clever and resourceful master. From now forth, you are the righteous Queen of Berk!"

 

"Thank you, Valka. I shall rebuild Berk from the ashes of Hiccup's tyranny, and I shall lead us all, man or dragon, towards an era of prosperity and peace!"

 

And so Astrid hugged Valka, for she was her true mother in spirit. Both women then walked out of the room, ready to rebuild the woefully damaged and despotic Berk into something grandiose and better, while Hiccup and Toothless were righteously raped for all eternity in hell by black demon cocks, boys and girls!


End file.
